Tien vs Yamcha
These two are dragon ball originals,helping goku since the beginning,trained under mr popo,but quickly were surpassed following the saiyan saga.but while these two are week in comparsion to the saiyans,they aren't weak for humans.WHO SHALL WIN IN THE SEASON 4 PREMIERE OF ONE MINUTE MELEE!??! Battle Tien and Yamcha were standing across from eachother in an empty field. Tien:Wanna spar,Yamcha? Tien cracked his knuckles as he got in a battle position as Yamcha nodded. Yamcha:You won't win,though! Yamcha also got in a battle position. After a few moments,then flew at eachother. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Tien and Yamcha collided punches,then collided kicks before trading blows while being stationary,not moving away from where they were fighting.Yamcha kneed tien,but then got elbowed by Tien,only to kick him in the face before going for a wolf fang fist,but Tien managed to dodge all the hits,then punched yamcha in the stomach before throwing him a few feet away,but Yamcha managed to recover as him and Tien both collided knees. 50! Both fighters then traded blows at speeds faster than light as they traveled across the empty grasslands,trading blows and causing shockwaves to occur as they collided attacks across the grasslands,moving in different areas while doing so.Yamcha went for a kick,but tien caught his leg and pulled him into an elbow,then punched Yamcha to the ground before Yamcha shot a blast,then Yamcha teleported behind Tien and did a wolf fang fist before elbowing Tien into the blast,but Tien managed to block the blast a split second before he got hit. 40! Tien managed to teleport behind Yamcha,then did a tri beam,but Yamcha managed to see it and do a kamehameha,colliding energy blasts with Tien.Tien managed to overwhelm the kamehameha by powering up,then teleported behind yamcha and hit him with several punches before kicking him into the tri beam,causing a massive explosion to occur.Yamcha managed to fly from the smoke and punch tien,but tien then kicked yamcha before they continued to trade blows. 30! Tien kicked Yamcha a few feet away,then did a dodonpa,but Yamcha deflected it and shot a spirit ball,but Tien managed to deflect that,then both fighters collided punches before they both kicked eachother at the same time.both fighters then went back to trading blows before,after a few moments,then punched eachother at the same time,then kicked eachother at the same time before they collided elbows,then collided knees before they both shot a blast at once,knocking both fighters back. Tien:You've improved,Yamcha. Yamcha:So have you,Tien,I can't hesitate to say that right now. Tien smirked before firing several tri beams,but Yamcha managed to dodge all of them before punching Tien in the face,then Yamcha punched him several times before kneeing him in the stomach,but Tien managed to block the knee,then Tien did a double axe handle before teleporting below Yamcha and catching him in a punch,then threw Yamcha down before blasting him several feet away. 20! Yamcha managed to recover and fly at Tien,then kneed him in the jaw before punching him several times,then kicked him in the face before doing a spirit ball,sending Tien flying,Yamcha then teleported behind tien,but ran into an elbow from him.Both fighters then continued to trade blows as a crater formed below them.Both fighters kept trading blows until the trees around them caught fire,then they both collided elbows that sent a shockwave that sent several trees flying. 10! Yamcha and Tien flew away form eachother before they powered up to their full power,then flew at eachother before doing their signature attacks at the same time,but Tien managed to teleport behind Yamcha when he did a tri beam,then did a dodonpa,piering Yamcha's chest and mortally wounding him. K.O!!!! Tien picked up Yamcha's body. Tien:You put up a good fight,Yamcha...now it's time to get you a senzu bean. Tien then flew off with Yamcha's body in his arms,leaving behind a burning wasteland. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TIEN!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4